Corsets and Padded Cells
by Blood-Sucker-1428
Summary: Our favourite incestuous couple's lives had been going so smoothly in their new disguises, even with the scare of Brad and Janet turning up. But when Dentonvale's next patient is a certain sweet transvestite, what are the servants turned doctors suppose to do? Post RHPS and ST. Read and Review.
1. We Almost Made It

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own RHPS or Shock Treatment, both were written by the ever lovely Richard O'Brien, and are properties of Twentieth Century Fox.**

**Author's Note:**** Right guys, this should be a fun one! This is going to be my side project to 'Company Like This'. Kind of how 'Life and Times of Riff Raff and Magenta' became a side project to 'Teenagers, Transvestites and the Time Warp'. It'll be updated as often as possible but will take a backseat to that if needed. I'm excited about this one and I hope you are too. Please review guys, I'm really interested to hear your feedback! If Cosmo and Nation seem out of character, it's because they should be and if you read the description you should know why :P.**

* * *

**Corsets and Padded Cells: A Fan Fiction by Blood-Sucker-1428**

Cosmo was the first one in the meeting room that evening after filming. The meeting was in order to review the latest month's ratings. He had taken those absurd glasses off and placed them to the side as he attempted to focus on reading the latest psychiatric journal. His right hand was absent minded rubbing his head as if trying to run through non-existent hair. He noted to himself, as he felt the light stubble along the side of his head, that tomorrow morning when shaving he may have to re-shave his head.

He heard the door creak and from the presence alone he could tell that it was his sister and partner (in many ways), Nation. He chose not to look up as she crossed the room over to the coffee machine.

"Hello, dear brother." She said cheerfully once the kettle had been switched on. His blue eyes flicked up for a brief moment to meet her green ones before going back to the journal. A moment of silence past as the kettle boiled and he turned a page. Nation pulled a face as she turned back to face the counter and poured the boiling water into two white mugs with the Dentonvale logo on them. "Are you not talking to me now?" She asked, not turning to face him. His eyes looked up into the back of her head.

"Should I be talking to you? Is it the correct thing to do, make small talk with someone who belittles you in front of someone like Bert and the entire audience?" His voice had that edge and twang in it that only ever came out when it was just the two of them with no cameras.

"Oh come now," She breathed. Milk went into one of the mugs, the other stayed black. "You know that's all part of the act."

"It certainly doesn't feel like part of the act." He mumbled under his breath, looking off to the side of the room. "Particularly in Bert's case." Nation picked up both of the mugs, took a sip of the white one, and sat down in the chair across from Cosmo, placing the black coffee next to his glasses.

"Bert likes you." She reassured him. "You always think people hate you when they actually like you." His eyes snapped up quickly to meet hers in an intense stare of anger that would scare anyone else. Nation just smiled and nudged the coffee mug closer to him. He sighed and took a sip.

"Regardless, I would appreciate a few more niceties."

Before Nation got a chance to answer more people entered the staffroom. Macy Struthers, Ralph Hapschatt, and Neely Pritt entered the room, followed soon by Bert Schnick and Farley Flavors, then anyone else of note that meant nothing to the doctor duo. Cosmo placed his glasses on back on before anyone could comment on how he could see, or the bags under his eyes. He closed his medical journal, reading was definitely out of the question with these on.

To begin the meeting Farley asked that people hurry and hand in their new contracts signed and witnessed. After the whole Brad and Janet Majors hit that brought huge views to all the shows, DTV had critical acclaim and had been taken nationally on many major cable companies. This had been going for a few months, even though some major players had yet signed their contracts, or finished having their lawyers look over them. The reason Cosmo and Nation had yet to sign it was that after Brad and Janet, Cosmo was debating staying in Denton. Perhaps if the show could be filmed in a new location, but people loved that Bert had become a regular on Dentonvale, and Happy Homes had to be filmed in Denton. Nation understood his contemplation, but in her mind, where else were they to go?

The rest of the meeting drowned on about all sorts of information that was irrelevant to the duo. Nation had all but zoned out when she felt Cosmo's foot rubbing on her leg. She stifled a mischievous smile from crossing her face as she turned to look at him. He had slid down in his chair, in order to better reach her, but his face was an act of utter concentration on the meeting. He had a hand resting against his lips, and was nodding and "mmm"ing on occasions. Nation's smile escaped a little as he watched this sight lovingly.

"And now onto the subject of Dentonvale." Farley said, looking at the McKinleys. Cosmo sat up in his chair, and Nation focused in order to listen. "While you're one of our highest rated shows, your ratings are dropping." He spoke monotone, like a real business man, only worried about numbers.

"Oh my, that's quite a worry." Cosmo sounded deeply concerned, bordering on sarcastic.

"Indeed." Added Nation, mirroring the same tone.

"Ah, yes." Burt spoke up, already sounding theatrical. Bert cared about numbers, but he was a showman at heart, and that's why the public loved him. "It seems the 'are they or aren't they' element of your strange brother-sister relationship isn't enough to hold the audience pasted the science mumbo jumbo anymore." He shrugged and scrunched up his face. "Either you two finally make out on camera."

"Or?" Cosmo asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Or- we need a big guest star on again." Bert said. Nation was interested but Cosmo shook his head ever so slightly, the left side of his mouth pulling ever so slightly. "I mean huge! Bigger than Janet Majors!"

"So, what, are we going to find another young couple to manipulate into becoming our puppets? Or try and get a big name celebrity to rehabilitate in our facilities" Cosmo asked, trying to see Bert through his glasses. Farley made a noise that could be either a scoff or a single laugh.

"No, we've put something together for your next big hit. It should be something TV has never seen before." The greed was written all over his face. Cosmo picked up his cooling coffee, nodding to himself.

"Alright, I'm intrigued." He said then started to drink his beverage.

"You're going to love this!" Bert laughed as he spoke. "The police found a man wandering around in a dirty, ripped corset, claiming to be the price of another planet!"

Cosmo spat out his coffee, choking on his breath as all the colour drained from Nation's face.

No.

Just, please no.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Well!? Well guys!? DID YOU LIKE IT!? If you review and tell me what you thought I am more likely to get a chapter up ASAP! And also I can give you a virtual hug in a review reply :). Let me just say I loved this place in high school and I hope you guys can accept me back with open arms :).**


	2. Come Back To Haunt Me

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own RHPS or Shock Treatment, both were written by the ever lovely Richard O'Brien, and are properties of Twentieth Century Fox.**

**Author's Note:**** I know this is quite the quick update, that's because I have to study for an exam next week so I wanted to get this out before the weekend of study began and I might only find time to write for CLT. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer but it started to stretch so I might have to begin next chapter with it. Thank you very much to my two guests/reviewers, I appreciate it very much. Read and Review. And ps. I was listening to "Kings of Medicine" and "Devil in the Details" by Placebo while writing this so if you want to know what I was thinking, give it a listen. The chapter title came from "Devil in the Details", and chapter one's title came from their song "Scene of the Crime", this may be a theme.**

* * *

No.

_Just, please no._

All memories of Frank N. Furter, good and bad, played through Riff Raff's mind as he tried to recover from the shock and choking on the black coffee. Hating Frank through school, making somewhat friends with him in college, becoming scientific partners (or the while arguing on every decision), and finally every little bad thing that happened that eventually ended in Riff Raff having to take control – just trying to get home. Magenta's shock was more of a dull horror in her gut as she watched her brother undo to top buttons of his scrubs as if it would help him breath. While her brother focused on the past, she thought of what could happen now if everything fell through? They certainly couldn't go home – they learnt that the hard way. Most of all she feared watching her brother fall back into that deep pit of despair he could never quite dig himself out of. Bert stood up and walked over to Riff Raff, patting him on the back a few times in order to help before the man pulled away from the touch.

"It's quite alright, Bert." He was breathless but held some humour in his voice. "I just couldn't quite apprehend what you said." He looked over to his sister, trying to put that Cosmo façade back on. "A man in a corset…"

"Claiming to be a prince?" She continued.

"Of another planet, yes!" Bert exclaimed. "How exciting is that for the show! It should bring the people in droves to see it." Bert and Farley exchanged a smile, Farley's more reserved than Bert's at the thought. Neely looked positively excited.

"Just think of the interviews we can get from him." Riff Raff and Magenta looked at each other, a silent dialogue of panic being unspoken.

"Someone with that kind of illusions," Riff Raff started stumbling some sort of sentence together, all while trying to appear calm and holding onto his accent. "Will take some research in order to accurately diagnose and treat."

"Exactly." Magenta added, doing a much better job of keeping her cool and accent going, but there was a quiver at the beginning of her words. "It's all very exciting, really Bert." She gave the said showman a warm smile, "But we will need, a month to prepare." Riff Raff gestured upwards with his hand and nodded in agreement. Farley Flavors scrunched up his nose and made what can only be described as a hiss.

"Unfortunately you don't have that type of luxury in your contact. You are set to follow our filming schedules."

"We currently don't have a contract." Riff Raff mumbled in that passive aggressive sarcastic voice he'd mastered as Cosmo not too long after adopting the personality. It was a threat, but an empty on, they had no power here.

"Cosmo, Nation," Bert walked over to Magenta's side and grabbed hold of her hand in both of his. "You can't miss this opportunity. This could put DTV and Dentonvale on the map. Everyone across the country will want to see this." Magenta sighed as she looked over to her brother, his face was an unreadable blank slate, and she couldn't see those expressive eyes through the glasses. She titled her head up to Bert.

"When is filming scheduled to start?" It was Farley who responded.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Excellent." The Cosmo façade was comfortably back into place. "I'll have the cell cleaned and prepared." He looked from Farley, to Bert, than to his sister and raised an eyebrow. "Fit for a _prince_."

* * *

Once the meeting had finished, and they'd been allowed to go their separate ways, Riff Raff and Magenta did their usual small talk with the other big faces of DTV – albeit for a little less time than usual – before making the short walk to their room in utter silence. Once in there Riff did what he'd been doing for almost every night for years, he walked up to the camera in their quarters, found the weak spot, and switched it off. Following this normal cue, he and Magenta removed their microphone packs and turned them offs.

Riff Raff sat down on the side of the bed facing the window and stared out the fake view that only lead to the behind stage section of the studio lot. Magenta stood on the other side of the bed, looking at her brothers backing. She wanted to say something to get him to comfort her, something to comfort him, but nothing was coming.

"Riff Raff I-" Was all she had managed to choke out. He didn't turn around, but he did respond.

"It'll be alright." He spoke in his normal voice, that voice that had been the most comforting thing in her life for years. "For all we know, it's an imposter or something completely unrelated." A pause as they both knew how unlikely this was, though neither were going to break this false comfort. "We'll get through this." After all, if Brad and Janet didn't recognise them, surely Frank wouldn't. Then again, Frank and the siblings had known each other since school years.

Magenta untied her hair and got into her night clothing before sitting next to her brother on the bed from where he didn't move.

* * *

Riff Raff and Magenta – or Cosmo and Nation, as the audience knew them – sat at their shared desk in their office in silence all morning, the tension could have been cut with a knife. As they did their paperwork they both listened very carefully for the music that meant the end of Happy Homes, and the beginning of Dentonvale. Things would play out the way they usually did when a new patient was introduced. After Happy Homes ended, the new patient would be wheeled into their office for an introductory evaluation, the patient would be taken to their room (while most likely unconscious), and this would be followed by Bert joining the two for brunch. Whether the brunch was shown on television instead cut over to one of the other constantly running shows or not depended on how interesting the patient and the doctors' opinion on them was. It was most definitely going to be aired today. Any minute now, the segment would begin. It would go past as normal, if all went well. It all depended on how well the siblings could keep up their act and how well they hid themselves.

Ah, there it was. There was the faint sound of the theme for Bert's show ringing out in the live audience studio, it was only a matter of seconds now. And how those seconds managed to stretch into minutes. Riff Raff could only describe it as if you've been told you're going to get executed this hour, but you don't know when, so you sit there, waiting for death to come and get you, all the while wishing it would forget about you altogether and you could keep on living.

The white doors open. The duo look up in unison, capping their pens and smiling, their routine. First to enter was Nurse Ansalong, she remained silent but tried to keep a smile off her face as she raised her eyebrows at the doctors. Well, then, she's seen the patient. The doors were pushed open again as Ricky entered, pushing along the patient.

It was as if time stopped.

If it were going slow before, this was excruciating.

The way the mood dropped in that room for that split second, for that second that went on for hours, was absolutely indescribable. Dread would be the closest possible description.

There he was.

There he was, arms folded against his chest – not in a strait jacket, perhaps not to hide that once beautiful red corset – legs crossed, heeled foot tapping. They'd clearly let him do his make-up and hair, or let one of the makeup ladies do it, as he looked just as annoyingly perfect as the day he supposably died. The look on his face, well, there was disdain, confusion, fear, and perhaps a hint of humour. Those who did not know him like the back of their hands like the fake doctors did would most likely just see an annoyed pout.

Tick.

The second past and if the masks fell for that brief moment, they were back in place as Riff Raff folded his hands, placing them on the desk, and cocked his head to the side with a warm smile.

"Good morning." That carefully created Cosmo voice left his throat and for the first time felt very fake to him. "I'm Doctor Cosmo McKinley, and this is my sister and colleague, Doctor Nation McKinley." He gestured to Magenta and caught a glimpse of her with the warm welcoming smile, not a hair out of place. "And you are…" Magenta reached for the manila file sitting in the centre of their desk and opened it.

"Doctor Frank N. Furter." Her lips pulled into a humorous smile as she looked at her brother. "Oh, really?" Mocking a name that seems absurd to earthlings. Frank didn't speak but shifted his wait onto one side of the chair and raised an eyebrow. He was clearly biting the inside of his lip.

"And I believe," Riff Raff spoke, leaning over to pretend to read into the file with the glasses. "You think you're a prince from a planet known as Transsexual." He looked up at Magenta and cocked an eyebrow. "Also now, apparently a _doctor_, prince, transvestite." The chuckle that escaped her throat could almost be mistaken by Riff Raff as real. Frank looked to the side and made a clicking noise with his tongue before speaking up.

"Not _apparently_." His voice oozed with calm anger. "Why would anyone make up a story like that?" So far so good, he did not seem to recognise them. Riff Raff leaned back to his side of the desk, adjusted his glasses, and placed his hands back together.

"We don't mean to offend you, Doctor Furter, we are merely analysing the situation. A doctor such as yourself should understand that." Frank didn't answer Riff Raff, he could hear the sarcasm hidden deep beneath the words. Magenta spoke next.

"We're only trying to discover ourselves, why your mind would allow you to believe a story like that." If she didn't tend to be condescending to all the patients, this could be seen as her enjoying the power a little too much.

"This is preposterous!" Frank spat, waving his right hand past his head in a flicking motion. His nails were clearly newly manicured. Farley wanted to milk this, didn't he? "There are Earthlings who I have been intimate who can back me up." In unison Riff Raff and Magenta cocked an eyebrow at him. Magenta looked at him with disdain as she spoke.

"Who?"

"Brad Majors, and Janet Weiss." The duo known as Cosmo and Nation looked at each other with a cynical look as "Cosmo" silently laughed.

"That is preposterous," Magenta spoke. "We know the Majors well, and we know very well that they've never had any other sexual partners."

Frank stood up in anger.

Riff Raff jumped back from the desk in his chair.

Ricky's needle of sedations was shot into Frank's arm.

The room was silent as Ricky gently pushed the passing out form of Prince Frank N. Furter into the wheel chair. It remained silent for a moment as Riff Raff pulled himself back into the desk. He looked from Nation, to Ansalong, to Ricky with a smile.

"Well that was interesting." He laughed. "Ah, would you two please get him situated in the treatment room?"

As Ricky and Ansalong made their way out Ansalong spoke in her chirpy voice.

"You know, for a patient, he's kinda cute."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** What do you think? I'd love to know so please feel free to review! I'd love any type of review. And if you listened to the songs, I hope you liked it, and I hope I can succeed in getting you interested in Placebo, if you're not already :P.**


	3. A Matter of Time

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own RHPS or Shock Treatment, both were written by the ever lovely Richard O'Brien, and are properties of Twentieth Century Fox.**

**Author's Note:**** See, this was the end half of last chapter. See why I ended up splitting it? The difference between chapter one and two would have been dramatic. You'll have to excuse me guys, I'm feeling a little ill so it's not quite as long as I wanted, but I wanted to get one up this weekend so I can work on ****Company Like This**** in the week. Read, review, and enjoy :).**

* * *

Riff Raff and Magenta sat in their office, accompanied by Bert Schnick. Their files had and paperwork had been placed on the filing cabinets behind the desk, and instead bagels and various fillings taken from the crew lunch table took up the space on the desk.

"Well?" Bert asked with a grin, picking off a hunk of his bagel and biting on it. Magenta's gaze lifted from her food to the man speaking, while Riff Raff continued to pick pieces of his bagel off without looking up. "Quite the character, huh?" Riff Raff's face flickered with somewhat of a blasé response as he continued to focus on pulling his food apart.

"He's certainly a piece of work." Magenta breathed out in her fake accent, shrugging in a form of exasperation. "I only hope with have the facilities and technology to properly treat him here." She looked over to her brother and back at Bert. She'd picked up on the science talk quite quickly. Her brother had always been right into science, even growing up, so she'd always heard nonsensical scientific jargon throughout her life, but once he was limited to only speaking about the brain, it didn't take her as long as she expected to pick it up. She'd gone from asking him to explain what he was reading in plain language to reading those medical journals herself. Just to keep up appearances of course. Bert screwed up his face and waved off Magenta's statement.

"Poppycock, your budget allows you the best there is available." Riff Raff scoffed, not looking up. Clearly the man had no idea how much truly modern technology would cost. "But that's not what I asked anyway. What did you _think_ of him?" Magenta looked over to her brother. He shrugged but chose to speak up this time.

"Clearly delusional." He sighed. "The ethical issue at hand is why you people allowed him to be committed in a costume that encourages his idea that these delusions are his real life. It's not going to aid in his recovery in the slightest." A pause as he continued to pick at his food. "It's quite damaging, actually." This time Bert scoffed.

"I don't think that's your problem, Cosmo." He grinned, playing around with the doctor. "I saw on the screen backstage how you jumped when he stood up. I don't think you've done that before." He raised his eyebrows and widened his smile as he looked at Magenta. Both Riff Raff and Magenta's eyes stared at him. "What is he, afraid of a man in women's underwear? Or just women's underwear in general?" He laughed, expecting the female doctor to laugh with him, which she normally would, but this wasn't a normal case. Riff Raff sighed harshly and looked away.

"Leave him alone today, Bert." Magenta said softly, her green eyes gentle. If she could give any form of excuse that even slightly explained why not to poke fun she would, but no logical event could explain it.

"But-"

"Not today." She leant across the desk and placed her hand on top of her friend's one on the desk, a silent plea for him not to press his joke. Bert raised his free hand as a surrender and bowed his head, Magenta squeezed his hand and smiled before leaning back into her seat.

There were a few minutes of silence while all three of them, for different reasons, were wondering – if this scene got to air – what the audience would make of the dialogue that just past. After realising that the silence of the tension, while interesting at first, would eventually bore the audience, Bert chose to start conversation again.

"So," He began, "What is the plan for the early stages of treatment." Riff Raff, eyes shut, rubbed his temples. He placed the food onto the desk, and leaned forward, elbows on the desk, hands clasped and placed near his mouth.

"The first step, I suppose, is to work out what his delusions are covering; a life full of debaucheries, or perhaps he's sexually closed off and this was his libido's way of breaking through." He could see Magenta trying her best not to smile out of the corner of his eye. "The first step would be to document what he can remember leading up to his demise. The people who were there, he claims the Majors were, could represent something. "A pause. "The basics, really; who, what, when, where. Then it is our job to work out why, and then how to go ahead with treatment." Bert nodded vigorously with a face of concentration, pretending he was listening intensely. The duo knew Bert, however, and though he was polite enough to ask suck questions – or perhaps for the audience sake, that is – this was not the question he wanted to ask, that would follow.

"So, ah, when can I get him on my talk show?" He raised his eyebrows and that Cheshire cat like grin came back onto his pale face. If the guest was interesting then Bert always wanted the on one of his shows, and Frank N. Furter, a presence larger than life or even Bert himself, was set to be a big sensation all across DTV, catapulting its fame as a new national network willing to test the boundaries. Riff Raff rolled his eyes while Magenta just smiled at him with mixture of amusement and irritation shining in her eyes. "How about tomorrow?"

"Most certainly not!" Riff Raff scoffed. "Today is merely an orientation. This whole week will be nothing but intense evaluation." Normally Riff would be more malleable with Bert's wishes, but Magenta could tell he was scared of what could happen with the prince's presences, with their cover, and with what attention Frank could draw from even the FBI. "I wouldn't even start to consider it until the end of next week." Bert laughed sarcastically.

"By then, Cosmo, any intrigue there is for the audience would have disappeared." He leaned forward in his chair, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "We are to strike while the iron is hot if this is to be the sensation that we need. Give the audience just a taste of his persona before you rip it away." Bert always got so passionate when talking about ratings grabs and plot twists. Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other, holding each other's site for a long while, having a silent conversation on what they should do. Two parts of them were arguing with each other, Cosmo and Nation who had learnt how to play this entertainment business game and learnt to enjoy it, and Riff Raff and Magenta who had been so desperate to get out of that negative space that they did the unthinkable to a member of their royal family. After a long while Riff Raff let out another heavy sigh, broke the gaze with Magenta, and waved off Bert.

"Fine then," He spoke in a defeated quiet voice, "You can have him on Friday, but that is my final offer." Bert grinned, standing up, and reaching over the desk to shake Riff Raff's hand.

"Excellent, excellent," He spoke. "I'll make arrangements for Friday. I'll see you both later." Walking to the door, he turned around to smile at them before leaving. Magenta made a small smile back to him, Riff Raff just looked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****This chapter's song was another Placebo song, "Too Many Friends", but I was also listening to the Killer's album "Day and Age" album while on the train planning this chapter. The title is named from the Killers song "A Matter of Time" from the "Battle Born" album. Now go review... please.**


	4. And Into The White Room

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own RHPS or Shock Treatment, both were written by the ever lovely Richard O'Brien, and are properties of Twentieth Century Fox.**

**Author's Note: ****Thanks go out to MidnightBlueambrrolins and invanderzimlovr15 for reviewing and following respectively. I appreciate feedback :). Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, it was hard to start but fun once I got into it. Read, review and enjoy. The title of the chapter comes from "Let's Go To Bed" by The Cure.**

* * *

Riff Raff entered the treatment room to find a chair placed outside of the cage facing Frank N. Furter had been set up for him. He could already feel Frank looking him up and down, assessing him. Straightening his posture and clutching his clipboard to his chest, he made the way over to the chair and sat cross legged.

"Good afternoon, _Doctor_ Furter." He said, pulling the file out of the clipboard and opening it up to a fresh note making page, only sparing a passing glance at Frank. Whether this was out of residual fear or purely the way the character of Cosmo would react, Riff wasn't entirely certain. Frank, now a strait jacket on, though it wasn't fastened in any way, titled his head to the side and held a bemused smile.

"Hello, Doctor…" He trailed off. Frank wouldn't have forgotten the name of someone who held the key to his freedom – this was either a power play or a reason to flirt – either possibility was extremely dangerous.

"McKinley." Riff Raff reminded, giving the captive transvestite a mocking smile. Frank nodded.

"McKinley. And where's the other one?" He asked, almost pouting innocently. Riff had never been on the receiving end of this act before, he knew it like the back of his hand but from here it was very strange.

"My sister is filming a follow up on previous patients." He sighed, pretending to pay no attention to Frank's game as he also pretended to read off of the file. "So I'm afraid you'll have to put up with just me this afternoon." He looked up and gave another fake smile.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll make do."

Riff cleared his throat, flicking another blank page over in the file and shifting his weight in the chair, to make it appear as if he were ready to start.

"I have with me the statement you made to a producer of the last twenty four hours you can recall." Riff said, running a pen over the blank page as if he were reading the statement carefully, the one he'd just skimmed to see what Frank had left out or exaggerated and was still sitting on his desk.

"Mmm." Was Frank's only response as he crossed his legs, mirroring the handyman in disguise.

"Well," Riff looked up with a big grin, "Let me be the first one to welcome you to 1981." He wished he could see in these glasses clearly, he would have loved to have seen the shock flash through Frank's green eyes. Rif sighed, flicking the blank page over one last time to one he was actually going to write on, and leaned forward in his chair. "Now Frank," He said, putting on his more serious Cosmo persona. "You may or may not be some form of doctor, but I have no doubt of your intelligence level." He didn't have to look at Frank to know the man's ego would have loved that. "I'm not going to insult either one of us and I'm going to be completely honest about our planned approach for your… problem." Frank clicked his tongue and shifted his weight in the wheelchair.

"My problem is that I am stuck in here for no good reason." He interrupted. Riff Raff didn't even pause to acknowledge this interruption and continued.

"My sister and I are going to start with the theory that these delusions are hiding some deep dark repressed truth about your life that you are unhappy with, and each and every detail, event, and person in these last twenty four hours of your life will help us reveal the truth."

"Surely this is some kind of elaborate joke." Frank muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes and looked around the padded room in disgust.

The white doors swung open, and chatting away and laughing with each other entered Dentonvale's sweetheart couple, Nurse Ansalong and Rest Home Ricky. Once they saw the space was currently being used for a session the smiles dropped from their faces and the young duo tried their best to put their professional façade back on.

"Oh, so sorry Doctor Cosmo!" Ansalong's ridiculously high voice came from behind Riff as he chose not even to turn around to face them, cringing slightly. "We didn't realise you were working in here." Frank had tilted his head to the side and was looking the nurse up and down, his eyes dark with deep though.

"It's quite alright, Nurse Ansalong." Riff waved the girl off. "If you two could just wait a moment as I finish my consultation, there's no need to leave." A pause. "Unless of course you have other work to do."

"No sir," it was Ricky this time. "Thank you, sir." Riff shut his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. He flicked a page over again, and smiled at Frank, forcing it a little too much as the other man watched him.

"I have an interesting cast of characters here that you claim were present in your last day." Pretending to use his pen to place next to names as he read them. "We have Brad Majors and Janet Weiss, or DTV's own Mr and Mrs Majors," He looked up at Frank who nodded, looking bored. "Other previous Denton residents, Dr Everett Scott, his nephew Eddie, and Columbia Campbell-"

"Columbia!?" Ansalong's voice came again as the click of a heel indicated that she either stepped forward or back in shock. Riff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Frank perked up and looked at the nurse in curiosity.

"It's just a coincidence, Nurse Ansalong," The posing psychiatrist made no effort to keep to annoyance from his voice. How could he have forgotten this detail? "There is no possible way that this is related to your cousin."

"Cousin, you say?" Frank said, curiosity grown and amusement added. "No wonder, beauty like that can only come from one family tree." Ansalong giggled and Riff could only hazard a guess at Ricky's reaction because Frank turned and smiled at him. "Oh don't worry, you're not too bad yourself, handsome." Riff tried to keep the side of his mouth from twitching as he stretched his neck from side to side, feeling a tension headache coming on.

"Back onto topic." He spoke loudly. "We also have your creation, named Rocky Horror, your-" He felt his breath hitch but fought to keep talking. "-Servants; Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus, and various aliens in the field of science or journalism whose names you haven't revealed for the sake of your galaxy's safety." He allowed himself to sound amused at the end as if he didn't believe it and smiled at Frank mockingly. The smile was off of Frank's face and he had an eyebrow raised at the so-called earthling.

"Yes," the deadpan expression in the prince's voice was quite amusing. "And your point is?" Riff shook his head with a smile.

"Taking in the obvious elements of your story, particularly the sexual behaviour, we, my sister and myself, have come up with an initial interpretation of these delusions. We feel as though you are most likely some form of doctor, perhaps one with a very repressed libido." Frank rolled his eyes. "And perhaps all the cross-dressing is a fantasy of yours, or this ideal man you created is what you want to be, or be with. The liaisons with people already in relationships leads us to think perhaps you snapped and maybe cheated on a spouse or significant other. Since more often than not it's usually someone sleeping with another man it's more than likely you had your fist sexual encounter with a male." This time Frank scoffed. This was perhaps a little too entertaining. "This is just an initial theory, however, and we may be wrong. As I stated before we fell like every detail here is important, therefore we are thinking that perhaps each character represents one thing you either like or dislike about yourself, or wish to express. With the use of analysis, hypnotherapy, and the use of medication, we hope to get you all better and out of here in no time." Riff gave Frank the usual fake hopeful smile he gave patients. Frank, leaning on one side of the wheelchair, elbow resting on the side using his thumb to pick off the nail polish on his middle finger, had a look on his face as if someone had just shown him the most disgusting thing possible.

"First of all;" He had his superior voice on. "None of this is at all a figment of anyone's imagination. Secondly; if I want to do something I will, I don't repress anything. Thirdly, No to your drugs unless they're recreational. Finally, our children would have more understanding of how the mind works than any human doctor." Riff couldn't help but let a single laugh out. He got out of his chair and faced the two young people at the door.

"I'm going to my office." He said. "Please administer the previously discussed medication." And he left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** What do you think? What do you think Frank's thinking right now? I love writing Franks expression, and as you know I love writing Riff's thoughts so this was fun. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. A New Game To Play

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own RHPS or Shock Treatment, both were written by the ever lovely Richard O'Brien, and are properties of Twentieth Century Fox.**

**Author's Note: ****Thanks to .Awesome.16 and the unnamed guest for the reviews! I'll answer your question at the end of the chapter, guest :). The chapter title comes from the Muse song ""Megalomania", I love that song to pieces so go listen to it. I was listening to a lot of calm stuff during this chapter like Brandon Flowers and some Radiohead songs. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy and I shall return with more chapters!**

* * *

Frank sat in that cylindrical cage, legs crossed in the wheel chair, a pout on his face, as he watched the two…. Nurses… chatter quietly amongst themselves and flitter about like two green parrots. That's all they were, parrots, listening to their owners. He watched the girl with the familiar eyes and smile laugh at the male one as she picked up a strait jacket and Frank raised an eyebrow, keeping a smirk from appearing. All pets could be manipulated, they always loved the guests in the house more than their owners. She walked into the cage, holding the jacket out to slip it onto Frank as one would clothe a child. Frank held his hands out in front of him, leaning back into the chair.

"Hold on a second there, sweetheart." He said, chuckling ever so slightly, keeping his trademark charm in place. He watched the girl lower the jacket with a confused look coming onto his face. She was pretty, not Columbia pretty, but that could just be the hair and the vibrant clothes that girl used to wear. He cocked his head and smiled so sweetly it even made him feel sick. "You know, I was very close to your cousin." He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"You were?" They girl sounded sad but was definitely interested. Perhaps they were close. Did Columbia ever mention her? He couldn't recall... probably because he hadn't cared enough about the conversation that was to him more of her drivel. He smiled and nodded. The girl looked over at the young man, giving him a pleading look, a cue to leave so they could talk about something private. She would most likely tell him later anyway, if she were anything like her cousin. The boy smiled and nodded, leaving the room. The nurse turned back to Frank. He watched the door for a moment before he began to talk.

"She was a bright spark." That might have been true. "Always had something to talk about." The girl laughed, and gave a broad toothy smile.

"Oh! That runs in family!" She let go of the jacket with one hand and used it to playfully wave Frank off. He forced a low chuckle, looking briefly at the door before looking her up and down once again. The distance between them was closing.

"Clearly your looks run in the family too, particularly those legs." His eyes lingered on her thighs as she giggled once again.

"You're too nice!" She giggled, now close enough to give him a tap on the shoulder. He dared not move, lest someone who may be watching think he was trying to escape. He laughed with her for a second before clearing his throat.

"Listen, my dear" _What was her name again…._ "Ansalong." He carefully and slowly reached for her hand to hold it in his own manicured hands. A moment passed and there seemed no alarm to be given so he continued. "Your cousin clearly meant a lot to you, and we meant a lot to each other." He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Perhaps if you do me little favours here and there, like not putting that horrible jacket on me" cue the sad pout on his face. "Then maybe I can try and recall some information about your cousin and maybe." A pause. _"Maybe_ help get her back. If a similar thing that happened to me happened to her." The girl's eyes shone brightly.

"Really?" She sounded so hopeful. Apparently they were close, showed how much attention he paid to conversations that didn't involve him or his interests in some way. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"That last one is a fairly large _if_, but yes." He squeezed her hand again. "But only if we can help each other." A long moment of silence pasted as the girl looked over to the medical supply cupboard, thinking things over. The silence was deafening as Frank waited and hoped that this would be the beginning on his life line. He held her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. She gently pulled her hand back from him. She slowly folded the strait jacket, took the few steps to the cupboard and put it away neatly. Closing the cupboard door she picked up the boys keys that he left behind, and came over and did the same thing to the cage door. It locked with a loud clang, reminiscent of the front gates of the castle, whenever Riff Raff would be bothered to get out of the truck and lock it to make sure no intruders could get in and see who exactly really lived there.

"I still have to lock the cell." She said. Frank let the smile show on his face as he nodded.

"Completely understandable." Always charming… "Thank you."

* * *

When Magenta had gotten back to their room in the studio she found her brother asleep on their bed, still dressed in his scrubs. She looked up at the camera to see the red light was off and smiled to herself. Completely like Riff Raff, even when still in characters he'd rather make sure no one was watching him then allow himself to relax completely. If she wasn't so smitten by some of his paranoid habits she'd hate them.

As she pulled her night garments out of the drawers and they shut with a thud, she knew she'd waken him, she could tell by his breathing. She started pulling the clips and pins out of her hair, feeling his eyes on her back and loving it.

"I see you survived." She said in her normal voice, earning a sharp exhale in return.

"I suppose you could call it that." By the muffled amplification of his voice, he'd clearly lowered his face back into the mattress after his scoff. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"You did a great job." She said, hearing another scoff. She turned around to face him, leaning back on the chest of drawers. "No really," he looked up, those bright blue eyes looking over her once before locking with her green ones. "I only saw Cosmo." He placed his hands under his chin as he once again soaked her up.

"I only did it for you." He sighed, rolling onto his back. Magenta came over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of one of his hands, intertwining their fingers. "If it had been only me I'd either have tried to choke him or ran away as fast as I can." He was joking, but they both knew he was serious as they sat in the silence for a moment. "He's going to use Ansalong against us." He finally spoke after a long while, blue eyes searching the ceiling desperately for absolutely nothing. "I can feel it."

"Well," She felt him stroke her hand with his thumb when her natural 'v' sound came out. "Brad and Janet won't back up his story." She watched his eyebrows raise slightly as he nodded.

"That's true, they'll deny it with every scrap of dignity they have left." His free hand rubbed his head, the way he used to subconsciously run a hand through his hair. "The rest will be up to us."

"And our wonderful acting abilities?" Magenta added that only to get that honest smile from Riff. It wasn't like the fake ones he had for Cosmo, he natural one had a cheeky element to it that had always made him look like a naughty little boy. She loved it.

"If they knew we were acting, we could be up for Emmys and Golden Globes." She laughed, he half laughed, and the silence returned.

"The audience is going to love him." Magenta said with a sigh.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** The title was kind of in reference to Frank playing a game here… And to the guest, no Columbia is not Nurse Ansalong, but as you can see she is relevant to Ansalong's storyline.**

**So what do you think? Like it? Tell me please :).**


End file.
